


Foreplay

by RubberDuckie



Category: Aidan Turner - Fandom, British Actor RPF, Irish Actor RPF, The Hobbit RPF
Genre: AU, And symmarys, F/M, Foreplay, Gratuitous Smut, I'm Bad At Tagging, OFC - Freeform, Oneshot, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, Smut, aidan turner - Freeform, alternative universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-12
Updated: 2017-01-12
Packaged: 2018-09-17 00:13:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9295790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RubberDuckie/pseuds/RubberDuckie
Summary: "Is this your way of keeping me warm?" Jade asked him, her voice muffled by the pillow.Aidan snorted into the side of her neck, she could feel his lips and they were smiling. In her mind, she knew what he was thinking and kicked herself mentally for setting herself up for that."No," Aidan replied, flipping her over onto her back and slipping between her legs so fast Jade barely had time to comprehend what happened. Playfully he hovered over her, adjusting himself a bit more so he was laying flat between her legs. "This is how I keep you warm!"





	

There was an arctic chill that cut through you like a sharpened butcher's knife. Whirling and swirling around the warm bodies that dare stand outside on this miserably cold night. 

Frosted grass crunched under their feet and thick puffs of hot air escaped their lips only to diminish instantly in the night air. Fluffing herself as best she could, stuffing her frozen hands into her pockets.  
"I'm not looking forward to sleeping tonight!" Jade commented, shuttering from the cold and the memory of last night. "My heater is broken. I woke up unable to feel my feet!" 

"Sleep with me tonight?" Aidan suggested casually. 

"What?!" Jade giggled unsure if what the handsome Irishman meant by that. 

"Not like that!" Aidan smiled, nudging her with his arm playfully, "You goose! I meant, my trailer has working heat, bunk with me." 

"You only have one bed." She pointed out, eyebrow raised. 

Another freezing attic wind whipped past them and into the trees. They were watching the very last bit of filming from the sidelines for the evening. Oh god, why was it so cold out?! 

"And it's big enough for two," Aidan replied, hooking an arm around her shoulder unexpectedly. He drew her into his side, his warmth seeping through her and setting Jade's heart a flutter. There was a red flush on her cheeks and it wasn't from the feisty air nipping at her skin either. 

"I'll take you up on that offer." Jade shyly replied, looking up at the taller man. Gently brown eyes gazed down at her, a smile on his face. 

*****~~~~~*****

*Well, get into bed." Aidan smiled, pulling the covers back for her. 

Jade shuffled from foot to foot before crawling into bed beside him. Aidan was dressed in a t-shirt and boxer-briefs. At first, he was against the wall but when she crawled in under the blankets Aidan informed her that she had to move. 

"Behind me, love." Aidan told her seriously, "I always sleep by the door." 

"Protective," jade teased, awkwardly crawling over him to get to the other side. 

She thought that perhaps Aidan used this as an excuse so she had to physically straddle him. He lay there submissively, a smile on his handsome face as she continued to straddle him and place her small leg on the mattress. 

"You're enjoying this, aren't you?!" Jade huffed, well aware of the fact that his private parts were pressed into hers. The feeling of Aidan's solid body under her felt strange. 

"Absolutely!" He grinned, his hands coming to grab her hips and keep her on top of him. 

Jade stuck her tongue out at him and attempted to move off him. Aidan held firm on her hips and continued to grin up at her. 

"Come on!" Jade pressed, lightly smacking his chest playfully. "I'm tired and I'm getting cold! Let me lay down!" 

"Alright, party pooper!" Aidan agreed, allowing her to move once more. 

Carefully she teetered off Aidan and sat beside him, unfolding her legs and laying down beside him on her side. Aidan covered her in the blankets and quickly laid behind her, an arm hooking around her waist and drawing Jade to him. 

Jade gave a squeak as Aidan tucked her head under his chin and he wiggled a leg between hers, partially pinning her to the bed. Both arms wrapped around her and she felt cocooned. There was no way she could sleep like this! Hell, Jade could barely breathe. Stretching out she arched her back and tried to break the impossibly difficult embrace of her Irishman. 

"Do you mind?" Aidan smiled, "I'm trying to sleep!" 

"I can't breath!" Jade complained, wiggling and pushing her bum into his groyne while attempting to break free. 

"You're being over dramatic." Aidan dismissed playfully. 

His hold on her lessened a little and Jade was able to wiggle her way out of his arms and onto her stomach. Aidan followed her once more, inching closer with his leg back between her legs, pinning her but with less force this time. Jade could work with this but she wasn't excepting to be cuddled. 

"Is this your way of keeping me warm?" Jade asked him, her voice muffled by the pillow. 

Aidan snorted into the side of her neck, she could feel his lips and they were smiling. In her mind, she knew what he was thinking and kicked herself mentally for setting herself up for that. 

"No," Aidan replied, flipping her over onto her back and slipping between her legs so fast Jade barely had time to comprehend what happened. Playfully he hovered over her, adjusting himself a bit more so he was laying flat between her legs. "This is how I keep you warm!" 

Jade casually raised her arms up beside her head so that she had more space to move around. Aidan grinned at her, his head lowering and lips brushing against the side of her neck, trailing across her jaw and to her mouth. He smirked and raised up just enough to pull his shirt off and throw it onto the ground, leaving him in only his boxer-briefs. 

Hands roamed up her belly, across her clothed breasts, along Jade's forearms and to her hands. Carefully Aidan interlocked his fingers with hers, drawing her arms to him. Jade's hands settled on his shoulders, her stomach in knots. His eyes darkened a little as he lowered his head, Jade meeting him halfway for a nervous kiss. 

"Relax," Aidan whispered into her mouth. "We'll start with a little foreplay." 

Jade lay there as he knelt between her shaking thighs. Carefully he ghosted fingers across her hidden breasts, nipples perking at the contact. An aroused growl left his lips as he traced patterns over her stomach and up her sides. Jade felt herself shiver from the contact, goosebumps prickling her visible skin making Aidan's grin wider. 

With careful precision he took the hem of her shirt in his hand and slowly, delicately raised it up and off her body, throwing it next to his. Feeling the cold draft kiss her flesh Jade shivered, hands automatically coming to cup her lace-clad breasts. Her choice of bra had Aidan raise an eyebrow and lick his lips.

"No, no," he smiled, removing her hands and placing them back at her side. "Don't hide these beautiful girls from me!"

Like a sexy predator, he gazed at her, deadlocked, as Aidan moved back and lowered himself. Face level with her breasts he made sure that she was watching as he traced her pert nipple through the material. The sensation had Jade moaning loudly, lifting her chest and urging him on. Growling lustfully Aidan gently bit the perked nub, pulling and tugging while his thumb teased the other. When he was finished with one he moved to the other. The wetness from his mouth caused her nipples to tingle from the sensation, her breathing heavy. 

Jade gripped the sheets as his sinful mouth travelled between the valley of her breasts. Eyes closed she moaned, Aidan's tongue traced around her navel. Strong, warm hands smoothed their way up her sides to her breasts, cupping them and massaging. 

"Relax," Aidan moaned, hot breath fanning out over her clothed sex. 

Softly Aidan placed a tender kiss on her mound. Jade was anticipating him to pull her panties off, instead, he made his way back up her body. Strong, firm chest and stomach smoothing against her flesh as he did so. Fingers ran through her loose hair, hooking into the tresses and holding her in place as he passionately kissed her. Lips slowly fought for dominance against one another, teeth biting and pulling lightly. Jade shuttered, her body on fire and he hadn't even really done anything yet. Never could she recall a lover paying this much attention to her. 

"Raise up, love, ya?" Aidan spoke softly, his accent seductive and thick. 

She did as he asked and allowed him to slip his hands behind her back. Easily he unclasped her bra, the tight material giving way. Delicately she was placed back on the bed. Aidan kneeled between her legs, his hands on the tops of her breasts. They gingerly moved up to her shoulders, pushing the straps off her arms. Leaning inwards he pressed his mouth to hers, tongue tracing along her lower lip. Jade could feel him slipping her bra off her body exposing her bare breasts. Once the lace material casually fell to the side he deepened the kiss, hands cupping and massaging her bare breasts. 

"So you're so fucking beautiful," he moaned into her ear.

Aidan's lips were ghosting down the side of her jaw, she could feel his stubble scratching lightly adding to her arousal. She felt her quim moisten and the dull throb between her legs increased. 

"Touch me," he encouraged, raising up once more. 

Nervously she raised shaky hands and touched his chest, fingertips tracing between his biceps and down to his stomach. Muscle rippled and contracted under her touch as she went making her blush. When Jade came to the waistband of his boxers she hesitated, unsure of how to continue. Was it appropriate to touch him there right now? Aidan certainly was avoiding her private parts. 

"Go on," he encouraged further, leaning back a little. 

Blushing furiously Jade swallowed heavily and traced her fingers across his trapped length. Aidan placed his hand over hers, massaging her hand over his member. She felt the hot, hard flesh throb in response. 

"Big," she blushed, pawing the trapped sex organ herself without his help. 

Aidan tilted his head back and let out a deep moan, lips slightly parted. Pushing his hips out he silently begged her to continue touching him. Sitting up Jade continued to cup him through the black material, her lips coming just above his nipple, kissing and licking over the flesh. Aidan's chest hair tickled her lips and she giggled softly as her mouth moved down to his nipple, flicking the small bud with her tongue. 

"That's it!" Aidan encouraged lustfully, his eyes bright and wide as he watched her. 

As Jade became bolder he slowly lowered himself down on the mattress, legs coming out to either side of her. Their roles were reversed with Jade between his legs, her mouth and tongue making a trail down his body to his hips. Sucking and nipping on the jutted bones she moaned and then lingered under his navel. Encouraging fingertips traced up and down her upper arms, across her chest and to her breasts. He cupped the heavy globes, massaging and holding her. Aidan's fingers pinched her nipples faintly, pulling and stroking. 

Small fingers slipped between the material and tugged downwards. Neatly trimmed dark hair gave way to a thick base. As more of his shaft became visible Aidan sat up a little, his arms outstretched behind him to support his weight. Pulling the material down his thighs Jade released the last bit of his member, springing free and slapping against his taut tummy. 

Her quim throbbed with having seen him completely nude, a god among men. Licking her lips she moved forward, allowing Aidan to kick the rest of his boxers off his legs and to the side. Passionately Jade placed her small hands on his sides, moaning deeply and kissing his stomach she gazed up at her lover and made sure that he watched as her tongue moved down the dark line of hair that led to his cock. 

"Fuck" Aidan cursed, accent thick. "You're better than I thought at foreplay." 

"Is not hard when you have a good teacher," Jade replied seductively. 

Jade wrapped her fingers around his base, savouring the feeling of his member. Aidan felt like marble draped in warm silk. His hands came back to her chest, cradling and massaging while patiently anticipating her next move. 

Lovingly Aidan watched as her hand began to glide up his shaft, cupping over his head and giving a light squeeze. A clear trail of pre-cum leaked out of his slit and coated the palm of her hand. Jade used it to move her hand slowly up and down his shaft, squeezing and tugging the thick sex organ. 

Aidan moaned, bit his lower lip and bucked up into her hand. Smiling with flushed cheeks Jade kept her hand on his manhood while the other ran along the inside of his muscular thigh. Fingers traced over the fine hairs until she came to his smooth sac. Gingerly she rolled it, admiring how the skin contracted under her touch. 

When Aidan sat up straight and placed a hand on her chest pushing her back Jade wondered if she had done something wrong. Falling onto her bum she watched him with wary eyes as her lover eagerly crawled between her legs, lips locked onto hers in a frenzied kiss. Whatever resolve Aidan had was finished. Fingers gripped her hair possessively as he held her in place as their lips fought for dominance. 

Jade's panties were a simple cotton material which made it easy for Aidan to tear off. Startled at his change in attitude she gave a fearful look only to have him wink and smirk in response. Easing a little she studied as he hastily kissed his way down her body to the top of her mound. 

Strong hands gripped the insides of her thighs, pushing her legs apart further. Laying flat on her back Jade took a deep breath and braced herself for his next move. She heard a deep lusty moan and felt his hot breath fanning out across her wet folds. 

"Please," Jade whimpered, raising her hips up a little in a last ditch effort to entice him further. 

Aidan groaned, his mouth latching onto the smoothness of her pussy lips. His lips trailed to the top of her mound and back down again. The feel of a wet tongue parting her folds and taking a long hard swipe had Jade crying out, fingers clutching the sheets. Aidan growled once before his tongue dove into her dripping hole. Jade didn't realise that she was as wet as she was. Blushing furiously she tried to hide her embarrassment by turning her head away. 

Aidan licked her sensually once more before coming back over her body. His large hand touched the side of her face, drawing her back to his gaze. Jade could see her wetness on his lips and chin. He smirked before kissing her mouth, Jade could taste herself on his lips. Coming up for air Aidan panted slightly and pressed his forehead against hers. 

"Don't be embarrassed, love." he cooed, "I love it! I've never had a lover this wet before. I must be doing my job, ya?" 

Jade gave a nervous half smile and nodded her head in affirmation. Aidan smiled and pressed his lips to hers once more before going back between her legs. Settled on his stomach he parted her dewy folds with his fingers. "Bloody beautiful!" he mumbled before finding her swollen clit easily with his tongue, licking and lapping at the throbbing nub.

She felt her whole body shake and quiver at the feeling of his hot tongue on her sex. Aidan moaned, the sound vibrating through her spine. Happily, he dug his tongue into her opening savouring her sweet wetness. 

"Yes!" Jade moaned, her hands coming to grasp her breasts. "Oh, fuck, more?" 

"More?" Aidan moaned back, nipping at the inside of her thighs. 

"Please?" she begged, breath heavy. 

Aidan gave her one last lick his tongue before settling between her legs. Kneeling partially he placed his hands on her hips, bunching them up for better access. Taking possession of his cock with one hand he used the other to part her for his entrance. Dark eyes met hers as he paused a moment for final permission. Jade whined with impatience and stretched her arms above her head grabbing the sheets and stretching her body closer to his. 

Taking that as a sure sign of permission he pressed his swollen head to her opening, easily slipping past the tight muscle. They both gasped loudly, eyes wide open as he filled her completely. She could feel him pressed firmly against her mound as he waited for her to adjust. Falling down around her Aidan smirked, watching his prize from above. Strong arms came to rest by her shoulders on the bed, boxing her under him. Jade lowered on hand and clutched his bicep as he pushed into her pussy, pulling out and thrusting back in fully. 

Legs came to rest on either side of his hip as he continued to press into her. A steady rhythm fell between them with Jade rolling her hips to match his movements. Aidan panted, lips swollen and mouth slightly a gap. His face was inches from hers and she could see his dark eyes filled with lust and want. 

Jade placed her hands on his pecks, dull fingernails scraping up and down his chest in random patterns. She enjoyed the feeling, the smell of their sex and the sounds they were making. Half-hooded eyes looked upon her lover from below, admiring this god work feverishly above her. 

The way he pounded into her, touched her and grabbed at her flesh reminded her of a warrior admiring their concubine. The look on her face caused Aidan to inquire between thrusts. When she explained he answered;

"No, love. That's roleplay, this was foreplay. Although," Aidan moaned, lowering his body to possess her further, his mouth coming to rest inches above hers. With a heavy Irish accent, Aidan added: "I'd love for you to be my concubine." To prove his point he sharply pushed his hips forward causing her body to move against the mattress, "Captured, withering under her strong Celtic warrior while he claims her as his!"

"Fuck!" Jade groaned loudly, fingers dragging down his back. 

She raised her hips, craving for him to go deeper. Aidan understood, placing his arm under her bum and propping her up easily. Jade arched her back and wiggled her hips, fingers digging into his shoulders as he pounded into her. 

"Harder!" she complained. 

"I can't give it to you any harder, love, or I'll break you!" Aidan replied, slowing a bit. 

He stopped completely and slide of out of her quim. Feeling the emptiness she whimpered and groaned. Jade grabbed onto his shoulders and tried to force him back down on top of her. Chuckling into her mouth Aidan manoeuvred off her and onto the side. Encouraging her to do the same Jade did so with confusion. Aidan spooned up behind her, his arm hooking around her waist and drawing her to him. Once she was moulded to him Aidan took hold of her leg, draping it over his hip. 

She flushed and buried her head in the crook of his arm once Jade realised what was happening. Aidan made steadfast work at penetrating her wet pussy. Pushing his hips forward she encased him fully, the head of his cock brushing against her g-spot. His arms wrapped around her body protectively as he thrust into her from behind. 

Their bodies moved together, his lips on her neck. Jade could hear him breathing heavily as he concentrated on the task at hand. Tilting her head back Jade moaned, her eyes closed slightly as the pleasure took over. From this position, Aidan was stroking all the right places, her softness stretched around his thick shaft as he moved inside her. 

"Yes," she whimpered, her own hands coming to hold the forearm resting across her chest. "Right there!"

"Are you gonna cum for me, love? I'm going to cum!" Aidan cooed in her ear, accent thick with lust. "Can I cum in you or do I need to pull out?" 

"Cum in me!" Jade moaned. 

Soft lips suckled on her earlobe, teeth nibbled and tugged. Her senses were on fire. Jade felt it in her sex, a slow build of tingling and throbs. Aidan felt it as well because he rotated his hips down and thrust upwards, his movements deep and sensual. She could feel his hot hand smooth its way down her stomach to the top of her mound. Skilful fingers slipped between her semi-parted folds. They ghosted over the spot where they connected and up to her clit. 

Jade gasped out loud as Aidan rubbed his fingerpads over the sensitive area. She felt her entire body shake and shiver from the pleasure. 

"Cum on, sweet girl!" Aidan encouraged, breath hot and ragged. His movements were uneven, he was close. "I've fantasised about my cock buried deep inside your tight pussy and how it would feel!" he confessed, "How my name sound while being moaned from your lips! I'm going to cum so deep inside your quim I'll still be leaking out of you tomorrow!" 

"Oh god, Aidan!" she shuttered, her pussy throbbing. 

Aidan increased his speed, fingers moving against her swollen clit feverishly as he forced her to cum around his cock. Jade felt her entire body go stiff, her breath hitched in her throat and she nearly blacked out. She could feel her tight muscles clutching and clamping around his smooth thick shaft. Jolts of pleasure cascading down her spine and settling in her sex. 

He tensed behind her, buried as deeply as possible. Strong hands held her to him as he cried out into the crook of her neck and emptied himself deep inside her. Jade could feel him flood her insides with rope after rope of thick seed. Shuttering he growled in a feral manner and rotated his hips making sure she got every drop of his essence. 

Aidan panted heavily behind her, his hold loosening a little but not enough for her to get away. Crumbled on her side and out of breath Jade slowly rolled onto her stomach. Aidan remained behind her in the same position for a few moments before mirroring her, his body partially on top of hers protectively. Hugging her from behind his lips settled on the nape of her neck. Sweet kisses peppered her damp skin while his hand brushed her hair to the side. 

"Are you ok?" he asked with concern. 

"Ya," Jade shakily replied. 

Aidan chuckled and pressed his mouth to her skin once more, content in the moment. Once the adrenaline rush wore off she was overcome with exhaustion. A million things started to cross her mind at the same time. Jade felt her eyes droop as she buried her head into the pillow unsure, but comfortable, with whatever Aidan was doing behind her. He sat up briefly and fluffed out the blankets. 

"Are you warm?" he asked her cheekily. 

"Very," she muttered into her pillow with a smile on her face. 

"Good, let me know when you start to get chilly again, love. I'll warm you back up." He cooed, covering her lovingly with the blankets and setting down behind her. 

Once she felt his protective arm around her body once more she drifted off to sleep. The warmest she's been in weeks.


End file.
